daerafandomcom-20200214-history
Session 21
Back to Session 20 Session 21 - The Harrowed Realm Part 4 The group tracked down the Night Peddler's desert camp. The traveling marketplace was in the middle of the desert and had all manner of things for sale, from pillows and fine clothing to slaves and weapons. The group managed to discover the Night Peddler's tent. Paul stepped through the shadows behind the creepy creature and snatched away his token - a gem shaped like a flower. After that, the fight was on! The group tried to surround the Night Peddler and capture him, but he was a cagey foe and well defended. His four guards turned out to be disguised chain devils, and they managed to put up quite a fight while their strange master slunk away. Finally, Erin transformed into a giant bear and began smashing the bejeezes out of the devils, while Sam, Paul and the rest finished them off. The chain devil's stand wasn't in vain, however - the Night Peddler managed to escape! The group burst from the (now burning) tent and searched the bazaar, trying to find any sign of the Night Peddler. He was gone. However, everyone in the marketplace was incredibly cooperative with the group, seeing as they had just kicked the tar out of the Night Peddler and his four devil guards, and one of them could turn into a huge bear. Eventually, the group doused the flames and plundered the Night Peddler's tent in the manner of good adventurers everywhere. Along with lots of burning silk tent fabric and overstuffed pillows, the group found a whole bunch of loot (listed below). Outside the remains of the tent, the peddler's camp had turned into minor chaos. Where at first a whole bunch of people had run toward the tent, everyone was actively running away - either retreating to their own tents, or just sprinting pell-mell out into the desert. The tent that held the slaves and slave auction didn't seem to have much happening, though a few people did quietly disappear into it. A number of caravan guards appear outside people's tents, and faced the Night Peddler's tent with weapons drawn. No one else came forward, and the guards seemed too nervous to start anything themselves. The general mood was a combination of "OMGWTF" and suspicious defense. Negotiating with anyone was going to be tough, though no one seemed interested in avenging the Night Peddler. THE LOOT! Mundane * 5 silver necklaces (worth ~25 gp each) * 4 gold necklaces (worth ~40 gp each) * 1 bronze torc with wolf heads and a very intricate knotted pattern (worth ~200 gp) 4 silver rings (worth about 15 gp each) * 1 gorgeous silver ring (worth ~115 gp) * 3 gold rings (worth about 25 gp each) * 2 gorgeous gold rings (worth ~200 gp) * 1 small sack full of emeralds (worth ~800 gp) * 1 large sapphire (worth ~150 gp) * 6 knives of unusual make (worth ~6 gp each) * 1 masterwork bastard sword of very unusual make, with a gemstone inlaid pommel, hilt and blade (seriously, there are gems in the blade) (worth ~2,200 gp) * A bronze suit of ringmail (worth ~70 gp) Potions * 11 unlabeled potions of various colors. 3 look and smell like potions of cure light wounds. * 1 potion bottle labeled in archaic elven ‘fire foe draught’. It smells like chili peppers and onions. * 3 potion bottles labeled in archaic elven ‘ocean drinker draught’. It smells like seaweed. Scrolls * 3 scroll cases containing 3 separate scrolls each. Each scroll is written in some super-weird form of archaic elven. Lazer couldn't even make much sense of the titles. He could tell that one case seems to contain nature-based spells, but that’s all a cursory look will yield. Magical equipment * A spiraling wand made of dark wood and a capped with silver and crystal * A lightweight blue shirt seemingly made from tiny scales * A lightweight green shirt seemingly made from tiny scales. * A black skirt (or maybe a kilt?) made from very heavy leather and brass. It looks like it has straps and such that allow it to fit anyone from a slender elf woman to a gigantic orc man. The thing weighs at least 35 pounds. * Lightweight tan riding boots * A brass chain necklace with a circular medallion made of silver-infused black slate * 50 feet of silk rope, colored dark green. * Some sort of very lightweight rod, made of a silvery metal (mithral?) about 2 feet long and intricately carved. The top and bottom are smooth, but the sides are carved in such a wild pattern that it is almost dizzying to look at. * A small clay jug of something that is stoppered up, waxed over, and finally sealed with two tiny chains and a tiny padlock. No key is in sight. * A small, attractive book, filled with beautiful illustrations, diagrams and swooping script. It is written in Giant (Welsh). Erin was able to make out something in the gold filigreed title about “making friends” Continue to Session 22 Category:Campaign Notes Category:Harrowed Realm